megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Bootes
Sector Bootes is the second sector investigated by the Red Sprite inside the Schwarzwelt. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Profile Sector Bootes seems to have been produced by the demons as a mirror to red-light districts, filled with colorful yet shoddy and grimy high rise buildings with a filthy sky above. The sector introduces trap floors, specifically floor tiles that damage the player and his demons when they step over them. The Strike Team is given a mission to launch search probes in various locations of the sector. When the mission is finished, the Red Sprite receives a distress signal from a crew member of the Elve. Crewman Norris begins to act strangely at this point, and eventually goes off on his own. The protagonist discovers a strange palace in the northern area of the sector. As he is exploring the area, he gets captured by demons. Inside his cell, he meets Zelenin, who confirms that she was the source of the distress signal. She explains that most of the Elve's crew has been captured by the demons. After this, the protagonist gets taken by a demon to Mitra. He offers the protagonist a chance to work with the demons and gives him a Luxury Bell to escort him to the palace. Upon return to the Red Sprite, the Strike Team devises a plan to infiltrate the palace. The protagonist is tasked to infiltrate the palace alone (due to being inside it already) while the rest of the Strike Team proceeds to cover the protagonist by launching a diversionary assault, using the Luxury Bell as a lure. However, this fails when the protagonist gets recaptured by an invisible demon and is taken to a cell adjacent to Zelenin's. The protagonist is forced to watch as the demons perform an experiment on Norris by dousing him with a strange liquid (mentioned as coming from the blighted land); he is horribly altered by the experiment. The player is forced to fight Norris, and after the fight, the demons take a stone he dropped. The protagonist discovers a door to the adjacent room and talks to Zelenin. While looking for a way to escape, they meet Mastema, who proceeds to create a tunnel out of the cell. The protagonist and Zelenin escape and return to the Red Sprite. The protagonist is asked to return to the palace a third time, this time to investigate the energy signal inside the palace. As he travels through the palace both the protagonist and Jimenez come across a room where Bifrons is beating up the test tube half-demon Bugaboo who is trying to escape from him. Jimenez fights and defeats Bifrons and Bugaboo joins him in return. At the source of the signal, the protagonist meets Mitra once more, who laments how humans refuse to "return to their essence". The protagonist fights Mitra, and once the demon is defeated, he drops the Rosetta for Bootes and a rare Forma. Later on, the protagonist and Zelenin return to Bootes, this time to look for a cure for a parasite that afflicts the crew in Sector Delphinus. They then find out that Bootes and Delphinus have established shady trade relations regarding human experiments, as evidenced by a plaque in Mitra's rooms. The stone Norris dropped, the Madman's Stone, is found in Mitra's private rooms. It is used to modify the team's MK Guns to prevent the development or destroy the existing infection of the Delphinus Parasite. After the alignment lock, the Red Sprite returns here to retrieve one of the Cosmic Eggs. The egg along with the remains of the Gigantic are housed inside a secret section of the palace that is guarded by Law demons. When the Protagonist finds the area where the Gigantic's remains and the egg are resting, he will meet a Yatagarasu that will fight him on the Chaos Path and give the egg willingly on the Law path respectively. On the Neutral Path, the Protagonist obtains the Nuclear Warhead before fighting Zelenin and retrieving the Cosmic Egg after defeating her. EX Missions If the protagonist explores Bootes after the initial assault on Mitra's forces, he will find a small detachment of Strike Team members who were separated from the others and left for dead after the initial feint. Desperate, they beg him to use his still-functioning Demonica to guide them away from a violent group of demons and navigate them through a small maze to reach the exit. Further along the road, a sad violin is heard, and the soldiers realize it was the same music heard when their commander was slain. At the end of the maze, they were confronted by the first Fiend, David, who lusted for their deaths. Instead he was slain, allowing the besieged crewmen return to the Red Sprite and the valuable Death Omen forma the commander had acquired was passed on to the protagonist. However, if there were too many wrong turns taken in the way to David, the Strike Team members will instead sacrifice themselves with some grenades to take down the high-level demons pursuing them to allow the protagonist to leave. Also in Bootes the protagonist can find a trio of Disir who beg him to stop the rampaging Yggdrasil, who has stolen their timetravelling powers. He fails, and is knocked unconscious, but is saved by another figure who eliminates Yggdrasil and lets him leave. The Disir tell him the fight is now engraved in his destiny and reward him, leaving him to ponder the explanations for this until Sector Eridanus. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' In the 3DS remake, Alex will meet with and battle the protagonist for the first time after the search probes are all launched, which will result in the protagonist's death and send him to the Womb of Grief. Demons Demons appearing in Sector Bootes include: *Lilim *Katakirauwa *Harpy *Leanan Sidhe *Jueyuan *Preta *Goblin *Acheri *Apsaras *Ippon-Datara *Ubu *Naga *Azumi *Jack Frost *Halphas *Vodyanik *Principality *Gu Huo Niao *Fomorian *Bifrons *Pyro Jack *Mamedanuki (Enemy Search A) *Chupacabra (Enemy Search A) *Takeminakata (Enemy Search A) *King Frost (Enemy Search B) *Futotama (Enemy Search B) *Mitra (Sector Boss) *David (Boss) *Yatagarasu (Boss, Chaos path only) *Judge Zelenin (Boss, Neutral path only) Trivia *The name of the sector is a reference to the constellation Boötes in the northern sky. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Locations